Tell Me
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: "Tell me when you'll stop loving me…" "Never." Dark one-shot. M for sexual acts and some language.


I smiled warmly and pressed my lips to the thick glass and tasted hot burning brown liquid touch my tongue. I flipped the page to my monthly gossip magazine and waited for our kids to get home from school.

Just then the dark oak door shot open and skipped in was a five year-old girl with sparkling blue eyes and dark locks covering her face.

A four year-old boy jumped in with a strong jaw and curly auburn hair. His eyes dark green.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" I asked picking up my beautiful angel, holding her close. "It was great! I gotta draw pictures!"

The other little one ran to my leg and hugged tight, not letting me go. "I would love to see them! Noah, how was preschool?"

I let down the black haired girl and picked up the other little one. I kissed his similar messy curls and took in his scent.

He tugged on my shirt and slipped his thumb into his mouth, "Can we see daddy?" His words muffled against his thumb.

I smiled, "Yes…"

The hospital smelled of anesthetics and disinfectant spray.

Noah was curled up in my neck, my arm wrapped around his torso, and Laila's hand was surrounded by mine.

I let go of her small hand when we were on his hallway. She giggled and rushed inside the small white room.

Noah whined and so I let him go ahead of me too.

They both disappeared and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what I was about to see.

I walked in seeing our babies in his lap, playing with his ears and giggling.

"Da-da, when are you coming home?"

The boy asked and wrapped a hand on Eli's bald head.

"Soon, bud, very soon." He answered and started ticking the two.

_Soon._

_Lie._

His wires and IV got twisted. I smiled at the doorway seeing my husband and kids laughing.

I walked in and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

After a few hours the kids got tired and fell asleep at Eli's feet. He finally looked at me and grabbed my hand, a smirk on his face.

A tear slipped out and I clumsily wiped it away.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm peaches and cream." He smiled and I giggled. I leaned down and tentatively placed a warm kiss to his lips.

I broke the kiss as my tears blotched my red cheeks.

"Hey," he whispered, "come here."

I smiled weakly and leaned into him again, kissing his lips more passionately as our angels slept at the end of the bed in an invisible nest.

My hands found his scratchy cheeks as our mouths opened. My tongue peeked out hesitantly and licked the tip of his. Eli growled lowly and a hand grabbed my back.

I was still crouched over and it was a bit uncomfortable position so I pulled away.

"I've got Chinese!" bellowed Adam. He walked in holding up a steaming bag.

"Gross." Eli smirked and pinched his nose.

"Oh hey, Clare. I see you brought the little bundles of joy." Adam exclaimed and gave me an awkward side hug from the chair.

He pulled up another chair and sat beside me. "How ya holding up, Eli?" Adam asked and pulled out a box of spicy orange chicken.

"I'm good. Chemo isn't the greatest but hey I get servants like you to help me out." Eli chuckled and Adam laughed sarcastically.

Noah stirred in his sleep, "Mommy?"

I looked down at him, "Yes, honey I'm here." Noah crawled to the top of the bed and held his arms out to me, whimpering.

I picked him up and he snuggled into my breast, closing his eyes. I kissed his head.

"I think we should leave. It's getting late and the kids need to get to bed. They're going to Grandma CeCe's house tomorrow morning."

"No, stay!" Eli shouted a little bit louder than I would've like.

"Eli! Shh – you'll wake Noah and Laila!" I hissed but Adam intervened.

"Hey, I'll take the little ones home and off to Grandma's in the morning." he said, dropping the box of fried food on the table beside him.

"Adam, no-"

"Come on, Clare. They haven't been around their cool uncle in a while, plus I miss old CeCe and Bullfrog. It'll be fine."

"But-"

"I've babysat them before, Clare. You and Eli need some time."

I reluctantly nodded before carefully giving Adam a sleepy Noah. I smiled greatly at him and moved to wake Laila. I brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her porcelain skin.

"Sweetie, Uncle Adam is going to take you and your brother home and then in the morning you get to go to Grandma's house! Does that sound okay?"

She yawned and rubbed her half-lidded eyes. "You mean cool Uncle Adam?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Yes, cool Uncle Adam. Give your father a kiss."

Adam chuckled behind me and grabbed Laila's hand, leading her out after she gave Eli a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to miss them grow up." I said looking at the door.

"You're going to miss them go through puberty and get boyfriends and girlfriends." The tears started.

"You're going to miss them get married and have kids."

"You're going to make me go through this alone, Eli! I-I can't… I just can't," My sentence was lost as my words muffled from the salty water entering my mouth.

I closed my eyes and screamed into my hands. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me toward a warm body. I was soon on a comfortable bed crying into a hard chest.

"I'm going to make it Clare. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. You know that."

I curled deeper into his body and it was a bit uncomfortable because of my jeans and tight sweater so I pulled the denim fabric form my body, still covered by Eli and the white sheets.

My arms found his back and neck. Eli was dressed in his normal hospital gown with a pair of boxers. One of his hairy legs slipped between mine, his thigh pressed against my light pink panties.

He tilted my chin up with finger and pressed a kiss on my lips. "I'm not leaving. That's never going to happen. I told you on our wedding day that I would always love you. _Always_. You are my best friend and the love of my life. We made little Eli's and Clare's. You, Clare Goldsworthy…" His sentence drifted so his lips finished it.

His tongue pressed to mine as we sensually professed our love. Tears mixed as did our bodies. We rolled over so I was on top. My hands were on his shoulders, trying not to hurt him. My lips were swollen as we kept up our kissing. Eli sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned. Our bodies molded together.

"We haven't done this in a while." Eli whispered in my mouth. I panted, "Tell me when you're going to leave."

I moved to his neck, sucking roughly, as if to punish him for leaving me soon with all this shit.

"Never."

I sat up in his lap and removed my sweater and bra. Eli gazed at me, "You're so fucking beautiful… I don't deserve you…"

I pulled up his night gown and removed his boxers. His penis was surprisingly really hard.

"Tell me when I'm going to become a widow…"

I slowly eased him inside after discarding my underwear and moaned, from both pain and pleasure.

"Never."

I leaned down, my hands beside his head. He took in a breast and sucked, like a little baby drinking his mother's milk. He whimpered and groaned.

"Tell me when you'll stop loving me…"

I lifted myself and dropped back down on his penis.

"Tell me!"

We panted and cried and watered our faces and bodies with sweat.

"Never!"

He screamed hoarsely. I sigh, relieved.

We came, hitting our peaks perfectly.

Eli lay with his head on my breasts. He cried into them. I looked out the window. Silver moonlight shined through as I raked my fingers over his soft skull.

"Eli?"

"Yes?" He sniffled.

"Will you miss me?" I whispered and stroked his head.

He didn't answer for a while.

"Yes."

**Author's note: Lol dark much? Review…I guess? Also got a very sexy one-shot coming up SOON!**


End file.
